happystreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Residents
This page is about the different types of villagers that live on your street and how to keep them happy. Leveling Up Your villagers arrive in your town at level 1. It takes xp for a villager to reach subsequent levels. Every time a villager visits a shop, they gain 1 xp. Villagers will only gain xp while the game is open to the main area (village). They will not gain xp while the game is closed or while you're in another area. If the stores around them need to be restocked, villagers will not gain xp (they cannot visit shops that need restocking and they usually will not travel more than 12 spaces from their house). Villagers will still visit shops while they're unhappy, but they will do so more slowly and it will take them longer to gain xp. Most of the time, when a villager levels up, it also gets a birthday, but as they get higher levels, that eventually stops. When all villagers in a house reach a certain level, that's when you will be able to upgrade the house (the level they must reach depends upon the house) Also, all villagers must have hit the needed level, to upgrade the house. Birthdays Every time a villager reaches the next level, a birthday cake will appear above their heads. Click it to give them a birthday present. You will be given a choice between a new hat/hairstyle or new clothes. Occasionally, shoes or glasses will also be a choice. You will not be able to see the new look before making your choice. If you like it, click "Awesome" and your villager will wear that from now until you change it on their next birthday. If you do not, click "Keep the old one" and they will continue to wear what they were wearing before. If you ignore the birthday bubble above their heads and leave the main area or close the game, you will usually miss your chance to give them a birthday present. If you wait to click on the birthday bubble until they level up another level, you will only get one birthday bubble (for instance, if your villager reaches level 2 and you wait to click the birthday bubble until they've gained 10 more xp reaching level 3, you will not get a second birthday bubble to celebrate level 3). Birthday cakes that you have in your inventory can be used to get the villagers new clothing or hairstyles, but they will not level up if you do so. The look of the villagers living in collecter's item houses cannot be changed. They level up without birthdays. Birthday cakes MAY still work, but not all parts may be modifiable (e.g. In the chipmunk hut, the option to change headwear has no effect. For the female tenants, using a birthday cake on them crashes the game (Android)). Using Items To use an item on a villager, tap on the villager and click 'Use item'. It will then show you everything in your bag that you can use on a villager. The only items that you can currently use on a villager are birthday cakes, mushroom grog, and love potion. 'Birthday Cakes' When you give your villager a birthday cake, you'll be given the option to change their looks same as when they level up (see Birthdays above). The birthday cake does not give XP or level up the villager. 'Mushroom Grog' When you give your villager mushroom grog, they will gain 100 xp. If they had less than 100 xp to go before reaching the next level, they will level up and have a birthday. Keep in mind though, that if you give them mushroom grog when they have less than 100 xp to go before reaching the next TWO levels or more, you'll only get to celebrate one birthday even though they leveled up several times. Unhappy Villagers When your villagers are unhappy, there will be a symbol above their head. That symbol refers to the type of shop they feel like visiting. Occasionally they will be unhappy for only a short time until they get to the shop. However, if they are unhappy for more than a few moments, that means the type of shop they want is too far away from their house or needs to be restocked. Nine to ten spaces seems to be the maximum distance a shop can be from a villagers house before they begin to lose happiness (they may travel a couple of spaces further than that ocassionally... especially when the stores near them need restocking, but they'll still be unhappy) Food2.jpg|This symbol means they want Food Shopping2.jpg|This symbol means they want Goods Games2.jpg|This symbol means they want Fun If you're unsure of what category a particular business falls into, go into your shop. Underneath the picture there will be a symbol that corresponds to the symbols above. Shop types are also listed on the Businesses page. Types of Villagers 'Wood Cottage, Small Cottage, & Small House' Out of all types of villagers, the ones living in these houses have the most styling options. They roughly match the color of their house (with one exception: some rust orange villagers will arrive in a light tan house (possibly a bug)). The villagers living in one house may be slightly different colors from each other (slightly lighter, slightly darker, etc). Possible Colors: 'Boat Cottage' These villagers arrive dressed as pirates. They are always grey. Their hair/hat options are always pirate-esque and unique from any other villagers. Some of their clothing options are pirate-esque, some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes options are always the same as the other villagers. 'Chipmunk Hut' These villagers live in a Collector's Item house. They are not customizable in any way. 'Tree House' These villagers arrive dressed very floral. They can be bright pink or a deep green. Their hair/hat options are always unique from any other villagers (mushroom hat and several floral hats and hairstyles). Some of their clothing options are uniquely floral, some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes are always the same as the other villagers. 'Cowboy House' These villagers live in a Collector's Item house. They are not customizable in any way. 'Tipi House' These villagers arrive dressed as Native Americans. They are always red. Their hair/hat options are always Native American and unique from any other villagers (ostentatious headdresses for the males, more understated feathered looks for the females). Some of their clothing options are Native American, some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes options are always the same as the other villagers. 'Halloween House' 'Haunted House' '1001 Nights Palace' These villagers arrive dressed as the rich. They are always brown monkeys. Their hair/hat options are always unique from any other villagers. Some of their clothing options are Indian or Middle Eastern, and some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes options are always the same as the other villagers. They will spend more money in your town than any other villagers except for those in the spaceship house. 'Caravan' These villagers live in a Collector's Item house. A clown, a ringleader, and a circus performer. They are not customizable in any way. 'Viking House' These villagers arrive dressed as vikings. They are always white. Their hair/hat options are always Viking and unique from any other villagers. Some of their clothing options are Viking, some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes options are always the same as the other villagers. 'Fort House' These villagers arrive dressed as medievals. They are always bright blue. Their hair/hat options are always medieval and unique from any other villagers (crowns, tiaras, knight helmets...). Some of their clothing options are medieval, some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes options are always the same as the other villagers. 'Asian House' These villagers arrive dressed as Samurai. They are always yellow. Their hair/hat options are always Asian and unique from any other villagers (samurai helmets for the males, geisha hairstyles and a very girly samurai helmet for the females). Some of their clothing options are Asian, some are the same as the wood cottage, small cottage, and small house villagers. Their glasses and shoes options are always the same as the other villagers. 'Bot House and Rusty House' These villagers are robots. You may have several differently colored robots living in one house. Their helmet and body options are unique from other villagers. They do not wear sunglasses or shoes. They also do not wear masks. 'Spaceship House' These villagers are also robots. Their helmet options are different from the other robots. They also have a few unique body style choices along with the body style choices of the other robots. They do not wear sunglasses or shoes. They also do not wear masks. They will spend more money in your town than any other villagers. 'Santa House' Face type of villagers There are boys and girls. Girls are identified by the eyelashes. Villagers except collecter's item houses and nights palace, has types in the form of the nose and mouth. And, sometimes body color is a little different even in the same house residents. Dog1.jpg Dog2.jpg Dog3.jpg Dog4.jpg Dog5.jpg Cat1.jpg Cat2.jpg Monkey.jpg Beak1.jpg Beak2.jpg Beak3.jpg Beak4.jpg Beak5.jpg Pig.jpg Aardvark.jpg Gator.jpg Options of villagers You can change the look of villagers using a . Category:Gameplay Category:Characters